The present invention relates to a display device for use with video games, for instance, and, more particularly, to a display device with which it is possible to provide different or identical and changeable displays at a plurality of places on one panel.
In some types of video game, display units are provided at a plurality of places on the game panel to display figures, symbols, letters and the like, and provision is made for changing the displays on some or all of the display units as the game proceeds.
A conventional display device of this kind usually has liquid crystal or CRT display units provided on the game panel at places where it is desired to provide displays, and hence the display device is relatively expensive; in particular, the use of color liquid crystal display units with relatively large display screens appreciably raises the cost of the display device. There has also been proposed a projection liquid crystal display device of the type that provides a large display by projecting a display image of a small color liquid crystal display unit onto a projection screen as a magnified image. This projection liquid crystal display device is relatively low-cost, but the provision of such projection liquid crystal display devices at a plurality of places as in the case of the video game will incur great expense and consume much space as well.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a projection liquid crystal display device which is capable of providing displays at a plurality of places but is low-cost and relatively small in a size.